1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner for removing dust or foreign materials by using a suction force of a suction motor installed in a body.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing an upright type vacuum cleaner in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown, the conventional upright type vacuum cleaner is provided with a body 1 vertically arranged, a handle 1a formed at an upper portion of the body 1, and a suction head 2 formed at a lower portion of the body 1 for sucking dust or foreign materials.
A suction hose 3 is connected between the suction head 2 and the body 1, and a suction motor (not shown) is installed in the body 1.
Dust and foreign materials sucked into the suction head 2 by a suction force generated by the suction motor pass through the suction hose 3 thus to be sucked into the body 1, and then are filtered by a filter 4 installed in the body 1.
An outlet 5 for exhausting air which has been sucked into the body 1 and then filtered is formed at a lateral surface of the body 1.
In the conventional upright type vacuum cleaner, dust or foreign materials are sucked into the suction head 2 by a suction force generated from the suction motor, and pass through the filter 4 thus to be filtered in the body 1. The filtered air is exhausted to outside of the body 1 through the outlet 5.
However, in the conventional upright type vacuum cleaner, a cleaning is performed only with a suction force, so that dust or foreign materials in a narrow position such as a window frame or a indoor corner can not be easily removed.